The witches curse
by katsfignawsome
Summary: this was for holloween...better summary inside but plzzzz read does have some cursing in it not sure what to put for genres...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: hey yall I wanted to post this story on Halloween but I never had the time so I finally got the time so to help me with the summery I have ross and laura from Austin and ally(insert background clapping)**

**Laura: were did the clapping come from**

**Ross:(to busy stare at laura with love struck look to say anything)**

**Me:(saw ross and quietly jabbed his ribs with my elbow and he snaps out of hit and blush when he saw my smirk) well lets start the summery**

**Ross:(still blushing) ok well Austin is going on a date with this girl-**

**Laura: but ally over heard what the girl was going to do to him-**

**Ross: so she tried to tell him but they got in to a fight and he-**

**Laura: said something to her that made her run into a forest-**

**Ross: then something happened to her in the forest and now-**

**Laura: she need help getting back to normal will there be auslly-**

**Ross: or not read to find out**

**Me: aww look they are finishing each other's sentences(both ross and laura are blushing and I giggle) ok well there also some oc in this story and ross and laura will be here with me so can you guys do the disclaimer(both nod)**

**Raura: kat doent own any of the Austin and ally characters but her own and the story **

**Me: thank you now ON WITH LA STORY**

The witches' cures

By

Katisfingawsome

_Ally's pov_

Great a another day at sonic boom and no one's even here not even Austin oh well might as well wright in my book

_**Dear diary**_

_**Im so bored so yea now im writing in you oh and I have big news ok it is I think I love Austin not Dallas Im saying this because last night I was hanging with Austin and when we sat near each other and I had butterfly's in my stomach and when our hands touched electricity shot though my hand oh here comes Austin write ya later**_

_**Love Ally**_

I put my book away and Austin comes in running

"ally ally ally guess what happened" he said really fast I put my hand on my chin to pretend that im thinking

"that you finally realized that your ego is bigger than your head" he pretended to look hurt so I giggled

"no but Victoria asked me out she is the most popular girl at our school" I got jealous but I didn't show it so I just put on a fake smile and looked at my watch thank god it was almost time to close up

"good for you whens your date?" I asked him while packing up my stuff

"we are going to Danny's delicious diner tomorrow at 8"he replied while flipping the open sign to close I nodded "hey als need a ride home and school tomorrow"

I smiled at him "sure thanks Austin" he gave me a lop sided grin and opened the door for me I giggled at his actions, after he drove me home and dropped me off when I got home I yelled

"DAD IM HOME"

"OK SWEETY PIZZAS ON THE TABLE" he yelled back I sighed grabbed a slice of pizza got a glass of milk and headed to my room I finished my homework when I finished I saw lighting and heard thunder I knew Austin would call soon and ask to come over because hes afraid

**Ring ring**

I knew it I sighed and went over to my phone and answered

(_ally,_Austin)

Hey ally

_Hi Austin let me guess you want to come over?_

I heard him chuckle

You know me so well but yea 

_When will u get here_

Why don't you open the front door

_Ok see you down stairs_

See ya

I hung up and headed down stair and opened the door what I saw was Austin with no shirt and in his musical note pj bottoms, soaking wet and he had a six pack I tried not to stare at it

"hey ally can I come in cuz you know" I nodded and moved so he come in I walked to the closet and grabbed him a towel

"thanks ally you wanna watch a movie" Austin asked me while taking the towel from me

"sure what movie"I asked while heading into the kitchen with Austin behind me

"lets watch the lovely bones(**1)**" he said while grabbing me by the waist to lift me up to grab the popcorn I sighed

"sure Austin we can watch the lovely bones" I said while putting the popcorn in the microwave with his hands still on my waist while waiting for the microwave to beep Austin started to sway my hips we stared deep in to each other's eyes and we were both leaning in when

**Beep beep beep**

We jumped away from each other both blushing madly I got the popcorn and we awkwardly walked to the living room he put the movie in and sat on the couch and I sat on the floor

"hey als are you ok down there cuz the floors cold" Austin asked me while giving me the popcorn bowl I smiled at his kindness but shook my head no

"thanks but no thanks Austin im fine" I told him while throwing popcorn in my mouth

_Austin's pov_

I was in the part of the movie were the main character was going around and looking at all the people the guy killed(**2) **I look down at ally and she asleep

_Aww she looks so cute whens shes sleeping_

No bad Austin you don't like her more than a friend your going on a date with Victoria 

_You know you love her and don't lie to me im you_

Grr I hate it when you play that card on me but I guess your right I love her but she likes dallas and I don't want to ruin our friend ship

I looked down at her again and I smiled, I was about to go back to the movie but I saw ally shiver so I picked her up and laid her next to me and put a blanket on up and she cuddled up into my chest and I smile and fall asleep with my head on her head

_Ally's pov_

I woke up and felt something heavy on my head so I looked slightly up and saw austins head on mine I smiled I felt austins arms around my waist, I move slightly so my back was facing his chest I grabbed my phone at it was 5:13 so we had about 2 hours till school started I had to go to the bathroom so I tried getting up but Austin pulled me down and held me close and mumbled

"no bad dougie you stay in my arms" then he started to hold me tighter so now I found out he cuddles with my old dolphin

"Austin let go" I told him

"no dougie I wount" he mumbled back and holding me tighter

I sighed but I had a idea "Austin there are pancakes on the table" the next thing I now is im in the kitchen on austins shoulders and him looking around the room

"heyyyy there are no pancakes here you lied ally" he wined to me I giggled as he put me down

"I know but you wouldnt let me up but I'll make you a deal if you get dressed and clean up from last night I will make pancakes after I get dressed" I told him he smiled but nodded and he walked up stairs to my room

"YOUR CLOTHES ARE IN THE 2ND TO LAST DRAWER" I yelled to him he had spare clothes cuz he was all ways over here

"I KNOW I WANNA HURRY SO I GET MY PANCAKES" he yelled back I giggled at his love for pancakes

(time skip to when they are at school)

"thanks Austin talk to you later" I told him I walked to my locker I was pulling out one of my books when my locker suddenly closed almost taking my hand off I turn to see a blonde girl with deep blue eyes and a brunette and redhead behind her

"listen here _ally_ you will stay Austin if you know whats good for you" she said to me with venom in her voice when she said my name I rolled my eyes

"you cant keep me away from Austin hes my best friend" I told her while opening my locker again and grabbing my stuff

She narrowed her eyes at me "I will get my revenge one way or another so stay out of the way" she slapped me and walked away my cheek stung

(time skip to 10th(**3**)period)

I got bored in class cuz I finished my work early so I wrote in my book

_**Dear diary **_

_**I finished my work early so now im writing in you well I got bad news Austin is going on a date with victoiria grr I hate that girl but the thing she said surprised me is she said she wanted revenge hmmmm I wounder whats she means by that I'll write in you later**_

_**Love Ally**_

I raised my hand the teacher looked up from her magazine and sighed

"yes ally"

"may I go to the bathroom"

"whatever I don't care" and with that she went back to her magazine and I left the room and headed in to the bathroom while I was there I heard foot step and obnoxious voices

"so what are you gonna do to Austin tonight" cindy(the redhead) asked victoiria I could hear her smirk

"im gonna get my revenge for what he did to me by making everyone hate him then when he needs me the most I will dump him" when she said that I decided it was time for me to talk

"not if I have anything to do with it" I said walking out of the stall they both urned to face me cindy looked surprised and victoiria had a smirk on her face

"oh ally you didn't think I knew you were here did you"

"your not gonna get away with this" I told her she eyed me but still had her smirk stayed

"well it be a shame if you were knocked out" I looked at her confused but I realized a bit to late because the last thing I saw before I blacked out was victoirias evil smirk

**Me: well im leaving on a cliffy **

**Ross: will ally be able to stop victoiria in time**

**Laura:(looking at ross with lovestruck look) or will she be to late**

**Raini: what happens next I don't know you will have to read to find out**

**Calum: I wanna find out now kat why cant you continue now**

**Me: when did you two get here?**

**Raini:(shrugs) I don't know(calum nods)**

**Me: well since I have the cast here can you guys help me say goodbye(all nod)**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING PLEASE REVIEW BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: sorry I haven't updated in a while I've been really busy with homeworkand had a really bad case of writers block but here it is, so here is raini and calum to do the disclaimer(raini and calum come in fighting)**

**Raini: calum how many times do I have to tell you that my hair goes on the right side not the left**

**Calum: well it is hard to concentrate with you watching my favorite movie**

**Me: really guys not now because I need you guys to do the disclaimer**

**Raini: kat I promise I'll do it later but I gotta teach freckled freak here how to do my hair correctly(she starts walking away pulling calum with her)**

**Calum: do I get a say in this(still being pulled raini shakes her head no and they leave)**

**Me: well that didn't turn out as plan so I'll just do it I don't own Austin and Ally now to the story**

The witches curse

By

Katisfingawsome

_Austin's p.o.v_

Hum allys been gone for a while I hope she's ok

**BRING BRING BRING**

It's the end of school and ally's stuff is still here I'll just bring it to her house then get ready for my date, after I dropped ally's stuff off I had an hour and a half to get ready for my date I wish it was with ally though

_Yea but ally doesn't feel the same way_

(**time skip to near the end of the date)**

"so victoria how was the date" I asked her

"it was wonderful austy" she replied as we walked out of the movie theater as I was about to answer I felt a wire and then flour fell on us and a bucket of red paint came down

"oh my god what just happened" I said trying to get the flour and paint off me, just then I see ally running toward us with some flour and some red paint on her clothes she stopped right in front of us

"woah austin what happened" she asked

"you should know you did this to us" I spat at her I cant believe why she would do this

"what I didn't do this Victoria did" she argued back pointing at victoria

"what I didn't do anything" Victoria said innocently

"yes you did you knocked me out and framed me for this mess" ally yelled at her they were about to fight when I stepped in and probably said the worst thing I could have said to her I didn't mean it but I was just angry

"ally just leave me alone and go home and write in your stupid book we are no longer partners"

She looked stunned "but Austin it wasn't my fault im the innocent one here"

"ally I couldn't believe you, you were this jealous that you did this to me ally you're the worst partner ever good bye forever" I walked away with Victoria but the last thing I saw was ally running away with tears in her eyes I felt guilty but I ignored it

**(same scene but in allys pov)**_ allys pov_

I woke up in an alley, I looked at my outfit and saw red paint and flour then I looked at my phone and realized austin and victorias date is almost over so I ran as fast as I could but I was too late they were already covered in red paint and flour I stopped right in front of them

"woah austin what happened" I asked him

"you should know you did this to us" he spat at me

"what I didn't do this Victoria did" I argued back pointing at the she devil

"what I didn't do anything" she said innocently but in her eyes I could see hate and revenge

"yes you did you knocked me out and framed me for this mess" i yelled at her we were about to fight when Austin stepped in

"ally just leave me alone and go home and write in your stupid book we are no longer partners"

I looked at him stunned "but Austin it wasn't my fault im the innocent one here"

"ally I couldn't believe you, you were this jealous that you did this to me ally you're the worst partner ever good bye forever" he walked away with Victoria I couldn't take it I started to cry and I ran into the forest I kept running till I was in a clearing with a stump on the middle I started to cry on the stump

"why deary are you crying" I heard a voice I turned around to find a lady about 20 years old with blue eyes and brown hair

"what?" I asked her confused she walked toward me and squat down and put her hand on my shoulder

"I asked why are you crying" I didn't know why but I felt safe so I told her everything she nodded then she stood up and held her hand out to me surprisingly I took it and she helped me up and we walked out of the woods to a house when my head started to hurt

"you stay here and I will get you some stuff for that head ach" with that she walked in the house after a few minutes she came out with a paper cup with water and some pills and she handed them to me and said

"here go home take these and in about 5 minutes your feel a lot better and if you ever need to talk to someone here you go now I have to go goodbye" she handed me a paper and walked inside I sighed and walked home, I got home and walked to my room took the pills and laid down for bed, I woke up feeling different I looked around and everything was bigger but I ignored it and went down stairs ad sat in my chair when my dad came in a stopped and looked at me

"why are you looking at me like that" I asked him but he just came over a picked me and started to pet me "dad what are you doing" I asked him

"why aren't you just the cutest little kitty yes you are yes you are" he cooed at me I looked at him confused

"what are talking about im not a cat"

"I wonder if ally brought you home speaking of which why hasn't she come down here yet hum come on kitty lets go check on her" when he said that we walked up stair he put me down and I ran toward the bathroom and looked in the mirror I saw not ally in human form but in cat form I had white fur with black and brown patches placed over my body and my tail I walked out of the bathroom only to be picked up by my dad

"hum guess she left come on lets go to the store and I'll put you in the practice room till its lunch time then we can go to the pet store and get stuff for you but what should your name be" he stop to think of a name then his face brighten up "I know lets call you snowflake" I shook my head no he thought again and he kept saying names till he said ally which I agreed on

"I'll call you als for short, ok als lets go" we left and headed to the store when we got there he put me on the counter and said

"ok I'll set up the practice room for you then when im done I'll come get you" after that he left just then trish came through the door and doing her usual pose

"guess who got a job at- hey look a kitten" and with that she walked toward me and started to pet me when my dad came back

"hey mr dawson when did you get a kitten" trish asked him he came over and started to pet me as well I couldn't help but purr

"I don't know I think ally brought her home last night" he said

"cool whats her name"

"ally als for short, oh hey I have to start watching the store can you watch ally for me" he asked trish

"oh sure im heading to a team austin meeting anyway I bet ally will be there, come on als" trish said while picking me up and walking toward our table afte a few minute of her petting me austin and dez came

"wow trish your early for once and not ally" dez said to her then he notice me "aww when did you get the kitty" he asks while petting me

"its not mine its allys her name is also ally but als for short" she smiled at him and he smiled back I thought for a moment then realized they were having a moment I will have to talk about that to them when im human

"oh and Austin is mad at ally" dez said pointing at Austin then sat down close to trish

"why are you mad ally, Austin" trish asked him he walked over about to pet me but I backed away and glared at him and went to dez and trish

"well she ruined my date the other night with red paint and flour" he said while crossing his arms

"um Austin that doesn't sound like something ally would do" trish said while she and dez were petting me and when there hands touched they blushed im soo going to have to talk to them about this

Austin thought for a moment then looked really guilty "oh my god your right she probably hates me right now I need to find her and apologize"

Trish and dez looked at each other confused and asked at the same time "what did you do" he explained everything to them they both had shocked expressions till trish had an angry one then started to march toward Austin till dez quickly got up and stopped her by grabbing her waist, but because he got up so fast I fell to the ground with a squeak Austin picked me up and put me back on the table

"AUSTIN WHAT THE HECK WERE YOU THINKING YOU KNOW HOW SENSITIVE ALLY IS" trish yelled at him from dezs lap yea she was sitting on dez's lap

"im sorry I was just mad the date with Victoria was going great" he said a little scared

"wait did you say Victoria" dez asked him he nodded

"dude she tricks everyone she date so they are hated by everyone, my brother dated her once and made hate him it took him years to build his reputation to normal" dez told him just then trish had an evil smile

"well its time to get revenge"

**Me: well that it for this chapter and again sorry for the wait I had a ton of homework and projects to do**

**Laura: yea we were bored for weeks **

**Ross: I agree but our taping of Austin and ally kept us busy but when we wernt taping we were bored**

**Raini: yea says the two who were playing with pixie me and calum were bored**

**Calum: yea exactly**

**Me: guys stop fighting and help me finish this(all nod)**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: hey guys im back with another chapter of**

**A&A cast: THE WITCHES CURSE**

**Me : yup and I brought in a special guess to say the disclaimer**

**Calum: who did you bring**

**Raini: yea who**

**Me: I brought…..nicki minaj but she couldn't come so I have Vixy here to do it**

**Vixy: hi yall**

**Ross: whos vixy?**

**Laura: yea who?**

**Vixy: well I feel flattered**

**Me: you will see who vixy is soon but for now vixy you have the floor**

**Vixy: thank you kat ok so katisfingawsome does not own any of the Austin and ally characters but me, her ocs and the plot**

**Me: thank you vixy now TO THE STORY**

The witches curse

By

Katisfingawsome

_Trish's pov_**(its short)**

"well its time for revenge" I said with a big evil smile

"so how are we going to do this" I heard dez say from underneath me and no we weren't doing anything WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A FOOD COURT, I was just sitting on his lap im surprised Austin hadn't notice, truth was we were secretly dating but we fought to make it seen like we don't like each other

"well lets just say it involves a wire(**me: for people who don't know what a wire is its app or gadget cant remember which one but it lets you record things)** a small video recorder and ally's kitten"

_Ally's pov_

WHAT I AM NOT GOING TO BE BAIT FOR SOME DUMB PLAN, I started to meow in protest but they just looked at me and awed

"aww even als wants to help" trish cooed, no that's not what I want

"um trish why are you on dez lap" Austin asked finally now noticing, really Austin really

Trish shifted nervously "bozo here said my hair was boring and lame so I sat on him" I shook my head in disbelief, she looked at her phone and had a surprised face

"what is it trish" dez asked her

"sonic boom closed in 2 minutes I have to give mr dawson back als see you guys tomarrow" and with she said goodbye and left with me

"hey mr dawson im sorry I lost track of time heres als but I didn't see ally there though" hello right in front of you im just a kitten

"its ok hey can you watch als I have to go to another trombone convention and I think ally said she would be at the park all day for a me day now I have to go now see you in a week" he said then left, wow I feel loved

"huh oh well come on als lets go

(**trish's house when they finish dinner**)

"come on als I have a box with a bunch of comfy blankets for you" trish cooed at me she picked me up and brought me to her room and put me in the box got into bed and fell asleep I got out of the box and went down stairs and went out the pet door and went straight to the house with that person I knocked on her door

She opened the door and saw me

"ah why hello little kitty do I know you?"

"YOU CHANGED ME NOW FIX ME" I yelled at her but because I was a kitten it came out as a bunch of meows and yowls then she thought for a moment then picked me up and brought me into her house and put me on a stool

"hang on I have something be right back" she walked away I looked around the room it had a bunch of chemicals, test tubes, bottles, a lot of other things and even a cauldron ook thenn after a few minutes she came back with 3 things 1 was a collar with a bunch of buttons, the 2nd thing was a small bracelet and the last thing was a thing you see on dogs when you want to put things it was like a pouch for a pet

"ok this collar lets you talk to humans, the bracelet lets you shrink things and the pouch well is a pouch for the stuff to put in when it shrinks" she explained to e I nodded and she put the stuff after she explained how to use it I pressed the button

"ok now that I can talk TELL ME WHY YOU DID THIS TO ME" I yelled at her

"whoa whoa whoa why cant we get off to a good start ok like our names and a little about ourself then I will tell you why I did this ok" she replied

"fine" I muttered "im ally dawson im a shy songwriter and I work at my dad's store sonic boom, now its your turn" she nodded

"im vixy edgewater I work her making medicine for people who need it that's why you see at the chemicals"

"ok now tell me why you did this to me" I said referring to my cat self she looked at me

"have you ever heard of the curse of the edgewaters"

"no I haven't what is it" I was curious about this

She picked me up and brought me to another room with a bunch of pictures she put me on a stool so that I could see everything she walked over toward one with a weird stick by it then she pointed to the first pic with the stick

"ok the is that 1000 years ago this town was the most peaceful town in the world but the town had an obsession with witches well my great great great great-"

(**about 5 minutes later**)

"great grandparents were witches but they were the most loved people there till the walshs came but they were also witches and they exposed the edgewaters of witchery so they killed them but what they didn't know is that the edgewaters used there witchery for good but the walshs used theres for bad, once the edgewaters were killed most of the good went away but on the day of the edgewaters killing the walshs put a curse on the edgewaters family that they will never do witchery perfectly till the last walsh was gone also they thought they killed all the edgewater but they had a daughter they was hidden by the only friend of the edgewaters that didn't turn there back on them then my family kept our witchery hidden over the years the walshs have been killed because of there bad witchery but what other don't know is that they changed there last names but you can always tell a walsh is that they have a birthmark of the crescent moon on there left wrist" she finish pointing to the last pic of the room

"wow that must be hard for you" I told her

"yea but I heard from other people that only one walsh is left but she is getting more powerful by the day"

"oh well hey what time is" I ask walking toward the door she looked at the clock at the wall

"about 5:30 am why?" she looked at me curiously

"I have to get back im sorry but I have to go I'll be back tomarrow bye" and with that I ran out the door to my house onces I got there I went through the pet door and went to my room were I put my phone and I shrunk it and I ran out to trishs house and back into the box I turned the collar off and took a nap till about 7:45 that when trish woke up and woke me up

"come on als lets go get breakfast" she picked me up and brought me down stair

"hum I don't remember you having a pouch a bracelet or a collar" she said examining me I sighed and pressed my collar on

"because I snuck out last night to see someone and she gave me this" I told her she screamed and dropped me I was so glad her family left already

"you-you-you can t-t-talk" she studder at me

"trish its me ally you best friend I got turned into a cat"

"oh yea prove it" she said gaining confident

"you have a crush on our goofball friend dez" she blushed madly at that

"oh ally it is you how did this happen" I explained what happened to her

"so that's what happened but don't tell the guys" I asked her

"why"

"welllllllll"

**Me: im leaving on a cliffhanger again**

**Ross: hey kat can I ask you something**

**Me: um sure**

**Ross: how do I tell laura I like her**

**Me: ok I don't have time to tell so just read this book(tosses him a book called **_**how to tell someone you like them**_**)**

**Ross: thanks kat hey look here come the other(puts book in jacket as the others come over)**

**Others: hey kat**

**Me: hey guys can you help me(all nod)**

**Everyone: THANKS FOR READING DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**Me: and thank you to the people who did review**

**Everyone:BYE**


End file.
